Agri
is of the Goseigers and second-in-command to Alata. He is a Gosei Angel of the Landick Tribe. Biography Goseiger Agri of the Landick Tribe is a 21-year-old (22 in Gokaiger) hot-blooded warrior and Moune's older brother. He prides himself as being the strongest fighter among the Goseigers. He wields the Landick Axe and pilots of Gosei Snake. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added :See Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!#Continuity and Placement for when this takes place for the Goseigers. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Agri unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing his powers, Agri and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Agri and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] .]] Agri, alongside his team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. The Goseigers attempted to fight the monsters of , only to be defeated by the Kamen Rider Decade as he was apparently hunting down the Sentai teams. When Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Goseigers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the , they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. During the battle, the Goseigers came to help the Kamen Riders who were in a pinch against the laser beams of , with Agri lending his Reflequartz Gosei Card to for defence against him. This allowed an opening for the Riders to defeat him, revealing him to be in disguise. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gosei Black appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Agri joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Black Warrior Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but his team lost the first round against the Martial Artist Team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Agri appears with his team hosting the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Goseiger, airing an hour before. A compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts. The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show, they also cosplay as characters from previous series. Agri cosplays as Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack), Hayate (GingaGreen), Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen), Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack), Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow), Asuka (AbareBlack), Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari (DekaGreen), and Masumi Inou (Bouken Black). Agri completely stayed in his gender and alignment, but had only one time as a color outside black/green: when playing Kouta of Hurricaneger. (due to the males playing the main team and the females playing the female Spears of the Jajanka) Also, while the cosplaying usually occurred after the movie segment, he did dress in Asuka's shirt early when the team was going to do Abaranger. The only characters he did not do include KabutoRaiger (due to the Hurricaneger setup while the females played Jakanja spears) and MagiGreen (due to being a Dekaranger) Agri as Kouichirou.jpg|Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack) Agri as Hayate.jpg|Hayate (GingaGreen) Agri as Kouta.jpg|Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow) Agri as Asuka.jpg|Asuka (AbareBlack) Agri as Sen-chan.jpg|Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari (DekaGreen) Agri as Masumi.jpg|Masumi Inou (Bouken Black) Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Black appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Agri/Gosei Black: to be added :Agri/Super Gosei Black: to be added Super Gosei Black (Dice-O).jpg|Super Gosei Black as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gosei Black is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Super Goseiger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gosei Black appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gosei Black As Gosei Black, he has a Snake motif. He pilots the Gosei Snake. Gosei Black's main weapon is an axe called the Landick Axe. As a member of the Landick Tribe, Gosei Black can use Gosei Cards of that tribe with his Tensouder. Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Landick Axe *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Snake *Landick Brothers *Gosei Crocodile - Super Mode= Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Snake *Landick Brothers *Gosei Crocodile Appearances: Episode 24-47, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 48, 49, 199 Hero Great Battle }} Ranger Key The is Agri's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Black Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Gosei Black. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Agri received his key and became Gosei Black once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Agri is portrayed by . As Gosei Black, his suit actor was , his substitute was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Gosei Black was voiced by , who also filled in for Go-On Gold. As Gosei Black, his suit actor is Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi), whose previous role was Shinken Blue in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and later served as suit actor for Gokai Blue in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Notes *He is the first snake-themed Sentai Ranger as well as the first (categorily) reptile-themed Sentai Ranger. **He would be the second reptile-themed Ranger instead, if count Mele as Ranger. *Agri is the second Black Ranger who doesn't have black hair after Doggie Kruger. *Agri is Moune's older brother in the storyline, but his actor, Kyousuke Hamao is actually 2 years younger than Mikiho Niwa. *In the Goseiger-hosted Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, Agri reveals he has an obsession with cosplay and tends to make the other team members dress up as other Sentai heroes in various episodes, typically embarrassing Moune in the process. *Agri and Moune are the first and current only one pair of siblings to serve in the main team in a non-sibling season. **Although there were pair of siblings before them, they are pairs of additional/sixth rangers or one of them is in main team while another is not. *Agri is currently the last Black Ranger to take the place of the team's Green Ranger. Appearances * Tensou Sentai Goseiger **''Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend'' **''Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers'' **''Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided'' **''Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels'' **''Epic 5: Magical Hyde'' **''Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers'' **''Epic 7: Protect the Land!'' **''Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control'' **''Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls'' **''Epic 10: Hyde's Partner'' **''Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power'' **''Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly'' **''Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner'' **''Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!'' **''Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth'' **''Epic 16: Dynamic Alata'' **''Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu'' **''Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny'' **''Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It'' **''Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers'' **''Epic 21: Elegant Eri'' **''Epic 22: Over the Rainbow'' **''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' **''Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers'' **''Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers'' **''Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune'' **''Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels'' **''Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!'' **''Epic 28: A Father's Treasure'' **''Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!'' **''Epic 30: Romantic Eri'' **''Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!'' **''Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!'' ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku **''Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire'' **''Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice'' **''Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!'' **''Epic 36: Run, Agri!'' **''Epic 37: Excited Moune'' **''Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight'' **''Epic 39: Epic Zero'' **''Epic 40: Strong Alata'' **''Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!'' **''Epic 42: Passionate Hyde'' **''Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack'' **''Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle'' **''Epic 45: The Messiah is Born'' **''Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted'' **''Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan'' **''Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power'' **''Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future'' **''Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty'' *''Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?'' * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Agri *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Landick Ax *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Black *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Black's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Snake Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Snake *TV Asahi's page on the Kuwaga Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Sai Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Tyranno Headder Dice-O *Gosei Black at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Gosei Black at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Black at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Gosei Black at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Black Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Gosei Angels Category:Sentai Axe-users Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers